uhcunitedfandomcom-20200213-history
United UHC Season 2
Introduction United UHC Season 2 consisted of 6 episodes; it premiered on April 22, 2017 and ended on May 2, 2017. This UHC was not meant for the players to "fill up their sweat buckets", but more of a reason to unite the Minecraft communities together, such as the former cube members, Badlion players, Hypixel youtubers, and more. 25 participants compete this season, featuring 12 veterans, and the rest (13) being debutees. This season was organised by xNestorio, being hosted on his own Minecraft server, Ultra. Episodes came out every other day, starting from April the 22nd, 2017. The gamemodes this season are: RTo5 (rigged team of five, meaning that players could choose a partner, then get randomly paired with another pair.), Cut-clean, Moles (When PvP starts, a 'mole' is chosen. Moles are people who gain a kit to potentially kill and betray their team.). Episodes Check out: List of episodes from United UHC Season 2. Participants Team 1: Dedreviil Grapeapplesauce PrivateFearless Tylarzz xNestorio (Mole) Team 2: BenMascott Defib (Mole) LandonMC TapL WiLDX Team 3: Graser10 Kiingtong Masant (okRaye) (Mole) SuchSpeed Zyper Team 4: Loolitsalex Mentally PainfulPvP SamitoD (Mole) StimpyPvP Team 5: Etoiles Fukano Mydoeza (sugarl0af) (Mole) ShadowApples ZMCNikolai Moles: xNestorio (Team 1) Defib (Team 2) Masant (okRaye) (Team 3) SamitoD (Team 4) Mydoeza (sugarl0af) (Team 5) Italics marks contestants debuts, Bold indicates the winners of the season. Titles Elimination Kills Team Kills Trivia * Huahwi couldn't make it due to his server being released to the public that recording day. ** This meant that Huahwi couldn't defend his champion title from last season, this season. * Ginger could not make it due to being in Seattle at the time. * There was a United UHC season 2 before this season, but it encountered a problem mid-game, and was unplayable. Many players like Huahwi, BiboyQG, and Technoblade were a part of this UHC. ** Grape uploaded his point of view of this season. ** The page for this season can be viewed here. * Nikolai drew first blood against Mydoeza. * Defib managed to score 3 kills in under 5 seconds. (WildX, BenMascott, TapL). * Defib wrote 'Sub to Defib' in the sky, planning to make it the last thing his victims see when he knocked them off. * Defib and Masant were the only moles to kill one or more of their teammates. * Landon spent most of Episode 4, all of Episode 5, and Episode 6 in a skybase. * Mydoeza missed his attempt to send ZMCNikolai to the End, instead sending Etoiles. * Etoiles is the first player in United UHC history to go to the End. * Nestorio was teamed up with PrivateFearless, Tylarzz and dedreviil, all of which he killed in the previous season. ** He was also teamed up with Grapeapplesauce who he fought with last season. ** Nestorio managed to deal damage to all of his team members, except PrivateFearless. ** Even though he tried to kill his teammates, Tylarrzz, Grapeapplesauce and dedreviil, he did not suceed in killing any of them. * Tylarzz was the only person to kill his own teammate when he or ded wasn't the mole. * Nestorio was the last mole alive. * Graser and SuchSpeed were the only team to make it to the top 5. * More than half of the deaths in this season were in Episode 5. * No players had healing during the final fights. * This was not the original season, but because of the server crashing in the middle of the game, they had to reschedule. * Since SamitoD did not come out as a mole until he was dead, he was considered Team 4's rank. Category:United UHC Category:United UHC Season Category:Teams Season